


Unsung Hero

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, War, soldier!Neal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: War changes everything... and everyone.





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I kinda got involved in coming up with movies in which I would love to see Matty and of course one of them was a war movie. And it got stuck in my brain up to a point where I just had to make a war poster... cuz why not?
> 
> This fills the _**wild card (combat)**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/35958.html) and _**coming of age**_ on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) \o/ Two birds with one stone :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/p3uj3r5jmqzqcmm/uhero2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
